Being able to perform high precision satellite positioning is important for a wide variety of applications. Unfortunately, current GPS solutions are often either inaccurate or require processor power beyond the capabilities of inexpensive hardware (either locally or in the cloud). A number of solutions have been proposed to address this problem, including Network Real Time Kinematic (Network RTK) satellite positioning. Unfortunately, in traditional methods of Network RTK, the input parameter space increases non-linearly with the size of the network, making it very computationally costly to increase the network size (and thus coverage area and/or positioning accuracy). Therefore, there is the need in the satellite positioning field to create systems and methods for distributed dense network processing of satellite positioning data. This invention provides such new and useful systems and methods.